


please you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days

by rarmaster



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: So, "almost but didn't actually get your body hijacked by a 4000 year old brat" wasn't evenonthe list of circumstances that Zelos thought would lead to their first kiss, but, alright.





	please you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days

**Author's Note:**

> aera gave me the idea and, like the weak gay i am, i did

“You okay, Zelos?” Lloyd asks, breathless, as Mithos vanishes.

“Yeah, yeah, of course!” Zelos assures him, with loud, high laughter that betrays him more than it reassures Lloyd. Zelos flaps his hands too much to convince Lloyd one bit that he’s not actually freaking out, and Zelos’ eyes settle on anywhere _but_ Lloyd’s face, but, alright, that’s fine, Lloyd’s kind of freaking out too because that was _terrifying_ —

“He didn’t hurt you?” Lloyd presses, just to make sure, just to make sure.

Zelos hastily shakes his head. “No, no! I’m fine!” His fingers reach up and pick at the shining blue stone that’s embedded in his skin, above where he’d put his own Cruxis Crystal ( _if it wasn’t in Lloyd’s pocket, right now_ ). After a second, he glares down at it. “Can’t seem to get the brat’s Cruxis Crystal off of me, but, more importantly— _mm!_ ”

The words die in his throat because Lloyd’s crossed the distance between them, taken Zelos’ face in his hands, and locked their lips together.

Their first kiss is somewhat desperate, fueled by fear and relief both, _but_ —Lloyd swears if he lets another moment go by without having done this it’ll be a moment too many, especially since he almost lost Zelos _again_ —

Zelos holds him just as tightly, kisses just as fiercely, so maybe he thought the same.

“Hey, Lloyd…” Zelos protests after a moment, gently putting some distance between them.

“What the hell were you thinking, doing something like that!!” Lloyd hisses, pressing their foreheads together. He kind of wants to hit Zelos in the chest for being so stupid, but that would require letting go of Zelos’ face, which as he tucks his fingers behind Zelos’ ears and into his hair, Lloyd knows is the last thing he wants to do.

Zelos laughs a little. “Better me than you!”

“Shut up, shut up,” Lloyd grumbles, kissing Zelos again, briefly, too glad that Zelos is here to be more than passingly angry. “Don’t talk like that.”

“It’s true.”

“Shut _up_.”

Lloyd kisses him again just to get him to stop talking. Maybe that’s what Zelos wanted. He laughs a little, and it pisses Lloyd off.

He grips Zelos tightly, and he whispers: “I don’t want to _lose_ you, Zelos. Not again!”

Zelos goes rigid in Lloyd’s grasp, breath fleeing his lungs in a nervous laugh.

“Haha, um,” he says, and nothing else for a second.

Lloyd’s close enough to watch the gears spinning in his mind, the nervous flick of his eyes, the way he more-persistently pushes against Lloyd to separate them. Lloyd kind of wants to kiss the nervousness back out of him, because he’s used to Zelos running from a good thing, but—

“Hey, where’s everyone else?” Zelos asks, voice loud, clearly trying to change the subject.

Lloyd would get mad but actually _that’s a really good point,_ so he lets go of Zelos’ face. He needs to know that Zelos is _here,_ though, can’t let go of him, so he grips Zelos’ hand instead.

“We- we got separated,” he stammers, in explanation, embarrassed.

“And you’re standing here _kissing me_ instead of worrying about it!?”

“Look—” Lloyd protests, but he doesn’t have an excuse. “Let’s go find them now! It’ll be fine!”

Hand in hand, they run off to find their friends.

( _Hand in hand, Zelos thinks that it really isn’t such a big deal he sacrificed himself for Lloyd like that, anyway._

 _Lloyd came and saved him, just like he knew he would._ )


End file.
